Black canary and Red Arrows blog
by BlackCanarymyblog
Summary: Yes there back! You know what to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Do NOT start a blot without permission ask me or one of the other bloggers first and we will discuss it do not do anything before!**

**Please for the love gosh oh mighty follow this link and sign the petition giving ff writers free will to write what they wont with out being punished because of a rule.**

**Www. Change petitions/the-authors-of-fanfiction-net-stop-critics-united-from-cyber-bullying-our-fellow-authors-2) **

**Or and**

**( www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net) **

**A 14 yr old owning black canary...you on crack...AND AINT SHARING!**

**Enjoy **

BC POV

"OLIVER ARE YOU AT HOME OLIVER!" I then saw a note on the laptop and read it. 'Dinah had to go to the office may not be back until tonight. -love Ollie' great now what am I going to do.

I then looked at my computer and I website came up I haven't seen for years. MY BLOG THATS PERFECT. Just then clone Roy stepped into the room. "ROY, honey you want to help me with something?" He jumped when he heard his name. "Um, sure Dinah what do you need help with?"

"My blog!"

"Um...ok"

She then dragged him over to the computer and started typing away!

**Yeah I got Roy :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**HIII EVERYONE **

**Ok don't own anything but myself!**

**Dinah**

_Roy_

Becca

**Lets's begin**

**PowerToThePeople23**

Well this is interesting. Cool almost all of the Arrow family is here just need two more people, well three if you count Jade. Anyway hi!

We don't have Lain yet? _How do you know about Lian? _** Who's Lian? **_NOBODY!_

La'gaan: Hello.

**Hello **_hey _heyyy

Power: Go back to your own blog!

Please! _YEAH what she said._ **YOU TWO BE NICE.**

La'gaan: Can't.

Ahhhh. _Ahhhhh. _***glares***

Power: What why? No what I don't even care. Anyway how is everybody.

Canary I know you're suppose to be nice to the team but in your honest opinion do you think La'gaan is a jerk?

**I see him as just another team member, he can be difficult but so where others. It's in the eye of the viewer. Connor thinks he's a jerk nut Megan does not.**

La'gaan: Why must you ask everyone this?

Power: Because I feel like it! Roy how is Lian? You did tell Dinah and Ollie about her right?

_NO THEY DON'T THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT JADE! _** Whose Lian and Jade?**

La'gaan: Who's Lian?

Power: Don't worry about it. How did you end up marring Jade? Love you did though.

**WAIT YOUR'RE MARRIED WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN TO WHO DANG IT HARPER! **_Thanks a lot… and we got married after one mission when we ended up…uhhh thevermind. We just knew we loved each other._

Dinah has Ollie proposed to you yet?

**No , but hopefully soon :D**

Who hates this stupid Hiatus?

La'gaan: A hiatus for what?

Power: Note to self explain real life to La'gaan.

La'gaan: I'm in a cell.

Power: Just be glad it has Wi-Fi. Why haven't you just sent the team your location?

Seriouslly dude so ungrateful.

La'gaan: Because I don't even know where I am right now.

Duh you're in the ocean! _Are you a blonde or just stupid _**CUT IT OUT!**

Power: How did you get Roy I thought someone else had him, who was it, I can't remember.

Kim did but she quit so I took it up.

Anyway I'm out of stuff to ask so, Bye!

WHEW that's a lot a questions! *hugs her bye* _Bye_** Good bye**

La'gaan: Bye.

Power: Fight for our right to write!

YEAHHHHHHH

**Spoiler1001**

S: hello I have a partner named Damian Wayne

Damien? DAMI*Hugs him* _You _know him?  Sorta…

D: hello I am going to pry the scarab of Jamie's back

Dami don't be mean you think Grayson would like you being mean? _Grayson like in Dick_** I choose not to understand y'all sometimes.**

S: I have to deal with that always so we just stopped by to say hi ignore the flamers

We try :D

** .Souls **

Roy, will u autograph my paper *cough cough* marriage contract *cough cough* whoa sry I've been coughing all morning :)

_Um sure…*signs*_

... So here u go sign it here... and down there.. HA now u hav to marry me!

_I'm already married _***glares at lack of marriage info***

Mwahahahahaha! I luv ya sweetie ;) haha

_Love ya too *winks* _*lauhing* you're gonna make her faint!

And Canary, why did u become the team's den mother? is it because of roy?

***smirks and pinches his check with baby voice* could be.**_ Awww DINAH _AHAHAHAHAHAHA Dinah you're amazing! ** Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PowerToThePeople23**

Power: Hello people of Earth and Earth-16

Hello Power. **Um Hello** _what is wrong with her._ Were planning to take over the world.

La'gaan: Hello

**Hello. **_Yo, _ Douche SUPERMARTAIN FOREVERRRRRRR

Kronos: Hi

**Hey **_yo again _Heyy

Baby Robin: I! *waves*

**Aww he's so cute** _which Robin is this?_ CUTE MINE MINE MINE *picks him up and hold him*

Emo Bat Teen: Whatever *Puts in head phones*

I like him all bad boy.

Power: Yeah don't ask. People just keep dropping them off in reviews.

La'gaan: Our blog is getting way to big.

Power: Aww how cute Roy is a mama's boy. HAHAHA! *BR giggles* Okay isn't baby Robin the cutest? *Hugs him tightly*

No MY BABY

Is now a bad time to tell your mama you married a shadow who is known as Cheshire A.K.A Jade A.K.A. Artemis' big sister. Now you two are inlaws! And by the way I know what you are talking about I read the T rated stuff on here.

_Well ya but she *nods to BC* doesn't need to know AND I'M NOT A MAMAS BOY!_

La'gaan: Now if only I knew what you are talking about Power.

Power: Don't worry about it. Dinah are you upset that Roy married the enemy who went good then back to bad after leaving him and then went back to him after finding out where the non-clone Roy was so he could move on with his life, they could get back together, and be able to take care of their daughter. FYI that's who Lian is and she is so cute! And if you think that's bad how bad would it be for them to almost kiss during that mission when he was 18 before the whole clone thing, I forget where it was all I remember is that the mission was the same day that Megan and Conner started school, and Roy if you're mad at me for telling Dinah this I'm just going to say she is your mother, sorta, and has a right to know.

**YOU HAVE A BABY! NOT ONLY DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU WHERE MARRIED BUT YOU HAVE A BABY! WHERE IS SHE YOU ARE SO GROUNDED! **_YOU CANT GROUND ME IM IN MY 20! _** WATCH ME!**

La'gaan: I have no idea what she is talking about.

Power: Roy is everything good with Ollie now? I hope so.

_Yeah pretty good._

*sing song voice* I know something you don't know. Kaldur isn't evil and Artemis not dead. *sing song voice over* Well Becca probably knew that. Bye! Say bye bye Robin.

_What how does she know. _**And what about Kaulder and Artemis. ** We are all knowing!

BR: Bye bye *waves*

*takes him and runs* MINE

La'gaan: Bye

**Good bye.** _Bye. _ bye

Kronos: Bye

**bye**_bye_bye

EBT: *Still listening to music* L8er

Lates.

**Tomboys rule Girly girls suck**

Alex:Hey

Heyy_ hey_** hello**

Kent:Whatever

Alex:he's in a mood

_I can tell._

Kent:who wouldn't be

Alex:you were a fall back guy in the first place she was upset about Damian

Kent:I know can we hurry I want to go snipe hunting before Lian gets back

Alex:How many times have I told you..I give up

and Roy was it hard to watch Kaldur swich sides

about Arty "die"

_yeah sorta me and Kaulder where great frineds…and Arty WAS Jades sister sooo._

it a little bit fun to know that when the time comes to kill sportsmaster you're in

Jade upset when she heard about arty's deatth

Arty comes home alive will Jade probably kill Nightwing and KF for making her think her siter was dead

Bye

_Um Bye…what's happeneing? _

** .souls**

Awww! does baby roy need his diaper changed? hahaha, roy just remember this... your not thee hottest guy in the world ;) That would be... either robin or kaldur!

…_you just have to baby me don't you *glare at a smiling Bc*_

Canary, do me a favor please and make sure roy dresses up as a pink princess for halloween... also take a picture and show it to the team and the whole justice league, pretty please? *puppy dog eyes*

**Yes **_NO _ AWESOMNESS

**Spoiler1001**

S: hello

_Hey_** hello** hello

D: hello

**Hello. **_ Hey. _ Greetings Robin

S: Dami what's wrong

D: I lost my sword ( sobs)

NO don't cry!

S: you left it In lagaans knee

D: I did ?

S: yup but I took it back ( gives back sword)

D: thanks

S: welcome a red arrow you are hot

_Thanks?_

**That one girl Pixi**

HI BECCA!

PIXI! *hugs her* _ How do you know people? _

Jamie: how doyou know these people?

That;s for us to know!

cuz i do, now, Black Canary, what are your feelings about Green Arrow?

**I love him.**

J: do you feel harassed by Pixie?

No! I love her in a frend way.

No she dosent, she loves me

J: sure she does, hi Red Arrow, havent exactly met you, but Hi

_Hey._

Reddy, what is your opinion on tacos?

_There ok? _OK the only thing better is FRIED CHICKEN!

J: lets just go, sorry about little miss Impulse

OOH! does Impulse have a Blog! LETS GO!

HE NEEDS TO

J: bye BC, RA

_Bye _**good bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI guys were back sorta?-Becca**

_How can you be sorta back? –Red Arrow_

**Roy leave her alone I don't want to break up a fight.**

**Listen to Bc, Red because I do know how to fight in karate and crazy!**

PowerToThePeople23

Hey! Becca you can not have Baby Robin who I believe is Dick.

**But, But MY BABY! ….can I at least hold him?**

BT: Why am I here?

_Good question, another good question, why am I here _***slaps back of head* be nice**

Power: Because La'ggan is taking some time off.

**Thank god! *****glares* NICE**

BT: Where? He;s in a cell he can't leave.

***mumbles* good *****slaps back of head* ****OW geesh! **

Power: He's just taking a break so he can heal himself

***acts confused while taking out bat* what happened?**

BT: Why he's just going to get beat up again?

***smiles* hehe my bat is amazing *starts twirling bat* **

Power: True. Anyway on to questions and talking. Roy why didn't you tell GA and BC you got married and had a kid what did you do go to Vegas?

**No of course not…I just busted her out of jail….**

BC on a scale of one to ten how mad are you at Roy?

**About him not telling me 20**

Becca isn't it great we only have a couple more weeks until the next Young Justice episode?!

**SO CLOSE YET SO FAR! It doesn't need to take this long ever again!**

BT: *Listening to music*

**Whatcha listing to**

Power: Why haven't a lot of people been updating their blogs I'm like the only one? Are they all doing it at you know where?

**I don't know im still trying to figure out the sight, not a lot people have reviewed mine.**

Have you noticed that the Flamers, UC, and Renassaine (Worst name ever) people haven't bothered us in awhile or t least me?

**I had one man I really want them to cuss me out. **

_Why?_

**Because then I get to smile and go REPORTED what now b*******

**HEY LAUGUAGE **

Well bye! *Hugs Becca*

***hugs back* later!**

BT: Later.

Ooo-shiny

:))

So:

Red Arrow: where's Jade? :)

_With Lian._

BC: do you know about the...'plan'?

**What plan?**

**Nothing BC.**

Son of Palpatine

Of course I know what to do. Warn you that this type of story is not allowed here according to the guidelines. Invite you to move this to somewhere else where it's not breaking the rules and wait for a response.

**We are currently moving our blogs somewhere if the Flammers and CU would give us a little more time we will have where we moved established.**

If you respond in a negative way, I'll be forced to report you, which will bring consequences to your account.

**This is a fake account one and I would not respond by cussing you out or reporting you, unlike some of you who have cussed us out. Please in your Critics United ask your group and tell them that its aginst the rules itself you cuss us out.**

**Thanks,**

**becca**

Son of Palpatine

Critics United.


End file.
